starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is the main protagonist in A Very Potter Musical. He is played by Darren Criss . Like Ron, he loves Redvines. He was the original owner of Ron's blue headband, which he gave to Ron when he discovered that his scar was honored in the wizarding world (in A Very Potter Sequel). Unlike the Harry Potter in the original books, he first heard about Hogwarts from a letter, and not Hagrid, who appears only in A Very Potter Senior Year. He runs away from his aunt, uncle, and cousin, ariving at the train station, and after asking a man working there about how to get to platform 9 and 3/4 who tells him it doesn't exist and starts to lose hope, he then learns that it was a wizarding school at platform 9 and 3/4 from Ron and his family when they arrive. Biography A Very Potter Musical Act I Harry, the legendary "Boy Who Lived", rejoices that he is entering his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ("Get Back to Hogwarts"). The names for the House Cup Tournament are chosen out of a magical trophy by Master of Potions, Severus Snape, with Harry being chosen for Gryffindor. The other champions are his crush Cho Chang (Ravenclaw), her current boyfriend Cedric Diggory (Hufflepuff) and Harry's obnoxious rival, Draco Malfoy (Slytherin). Draco attempts to intimidate Harry by claiming that he will transfer to a prestigious wizarding academy on Mars called Pigfarts, but Hermione threatens him and forces him to back off. Later, Harry convinces Hermione to do all of his school work for him while he writes a love song intended to win the heart of Cho Chang. He tests out the song on Ron's younger sister Ginny ("Ginny"), while being oblivious to Ginny's own crush on him. Harry, Ron and Hermione use his Cloak of Invisibility to sneak off and investigate what the first round of the House Cup Tournament could entail. Harry, Ron, and Hermione discover that the first round will involve dragons after eavesdropping a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape. Harry continues to neglect he is preparation for the tournament, and is caught completely off-guard when he is forced to face a deadly Hungarian Horntail in battle. With no other choice, Harry summons his guitar and serenades the dragon into submission, allowing him to move on to the next round of the competition ("The Dragon Song"). The annual Yule Ball is announced, and Ginny attempts to ask Harry to be her partner. Unfortunately, Harry is dead set on asking Cho and unknowingly rejects Ginny, causing her to run off in tears. Harry plays his song for Cho ("Cho Chang") but is rejected because Cho has already agreed to go with Cedric, leaving him and Ron as the only two male students without partners. At the Yule Ball, Harry develops an attraction to Ginny and asks her to dance. Harry pulls back from a kiss with Ginny, stating that they cannot be together because of his friendship with Ron. Ginny leaves in tears and a flustered Harry attempts to regain his dignity by cutting in with Cho, causing him to get into a fight with Cedric. As Harry grabs for a weapon, he touches the enchanted ladle that Quirrel had planted earlier as a portkey, teleporting both Cedric and himself to a mysterious graveyard. Quirrel appears, killing Cedric with the Killing Curse and using the full Body-Bind curse on Harry. Snape then appears; while Quirrel and Voldemort submerge themselves in a large cauldron, Snape uses his own hand and Harry's blood to complete a ritual that successfully revives Voldemort, who joyfully celebrates with his Death Eaters ("To Dance Again!"). Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange arrives to welcome back her master and former lover, and reveals their plan was to use Quirrell as a scapegoat for the murder of Harry. Before Voldemort can kill Harry, Harry manages to use the ladle to escape back to Hogwarts, where he exclaims in horror that Voldemort has returned. Act II The Minister of Magic is in disbelief of Voldemort's return, despite evidence. Meanwhile, Harry is consumed with stress over the situation and ostracizes his friends with his self-centered behavior. Malfoy attempts to mock Harry, but is humiliated once again in front of the student body and vows revenge. Ginny attempts to clarify her relationship with Harry, but he explains (using the Spider-Man film trilogy as reference) that as long as Voldemort is at large, they cannot be together. As Ginny runs off in tears once more, a disguised Dumbledore summons Harry to his office to discuss Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive at Dumbledore's office for the meeting. There, Dumbledore explains the horcruxes that sustain Voldemort's existence, revealing that he has already destroyed five of the six and giving Harry magical equipment to locate and destroy the last one, which is hidden somewhere in Hogwarts. Just then, Death Eaters burst into the office and apprehend Dumbledore. Snape takes the initiative and kills Dumbledore himself, which so traumatizes Harry that he declares he must fight Voldemort alone. Voldemort, Quirrell and Harry all lament those they have lost ("Missing You"). Ginny finds Harry within Hogwarts and attempts to convince him that he has the power to save everyone; however, Harry is in denial and bemoans the unrealistic expectations and pressure placed on him as "The Boy Who Lived". Ginny reassures him that he is not alone in his fight against evil ("Not Alone"), and he is reunited with Ron and Hermione. With the help of Malfoy, who has changed his ways, Harry and Ron head to Dumbledore's office to destroy the last horcrux while Ginny and Hermione attempt to contact the Order of the Phoenix. Before parting, Harry, Ron and Malfoy discover that the last horcrux is Dumbledore's Zac Efron poster, which attempts to turn Ron against Harry by taking the forms of Voldemort and Hermione and preying on his insecurities. Ron fights off the deception and destroys the horcrux, reaffirming his friendship with Harry. A group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix storm the office, having captured Ginny and Hermione. Snape reveals himself to be a double agent and attempts to save the students, but is struck down by Bellatrix. Just then, Ron and Ginny's mother Molly comes to the rescue and kills Bellatrix. With his dying breath, Snape reveals that Harry became a seventh horcrux on the night of his parents' death. Voldemort arrives at Hogwarts and demands the student body turn over Harry in exchange for their lives. Harry realizes that he must die to save everyone and surrenders himself to Voldemort, who kills him. Finding himself in a realm between life and death, Harry meets Dumbledore, who explains that Voldemort has inadvertently destroyed his seventh horcrux by killing Harry. Dumbledore sends Harry back to the realm of the living before departing to Pigfarts on the back of Rumbleroar, its lion headmaster. Ron and Hermione rally the remaining students of Hogwarts ("Voldemort is Goin' Down"), their efforts greatly bolstered with the return of Harry. Voldemort breaks through the students' barricade and is shocked to find that Harry is still alive. Harry explains that his act of self-sacrifice has rendered the student populace of Hogwarts immune to Voldemort's magic, and that Voldemort's lack of concern for others will ultimately be his downfall. Voldemort attempts the Killing Curse, but Harry reflects the spell and kills him. The student body celebrate the death of Voldemort, with Dumbledore's will tying up the last loose ends by posthumously awarding the House Cup to Gryffindor and appointing Harry as the new Headmaster. Harry passionately kisses Ginny after Ron gives them his blessing, and all the students leave to throw a party. ("Not Alone/Goin' Back to Hogwarts (Reprise)"). A Very Potter Sequel TBA A Very Potter Senior Year TBA Category:Characters Category:A Very Potter Musical Category:A Very Potter Sequel Category:A Very Potter Senior Year